Fatal Attraction
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: A fic about Excella Gionne. Please read. D: I worked hard on it. ; o ; One shot. Excella POV. Swears and sexual reference.


FaTaL aTtRaCtIoN.

AN : This is a story based on the character Excella Gionne.

If you're an Excella hater? Leave now. If not? Please enjoy the fic that I crafted.

I see myself as Excella sometimes.

I know alot of people don't like her but all I ask is you give it a try. It wouldn't hurt.

Uroboros was hurt in the making of this story.

Ps. I'm also thinking about writing an Albert Wesker story to Poker Face by Lady Gaga. Changing the words a bit of course, but it seems like a good song for him. ; D After all, he does have a great poker face.

Song : Bad Romance By Lady Gaga.

Dedicated to Natey. For the idea of the song to be used to Excella. For being my inspiration for everything I do. [ Including living] and for always being there for me.

Kinda angsty. [ Dur. It's me. DX ]

Excella POV of the events before, during, and after RE5. [ Ya know, up until she dies...]

* * *

_**I want your ugly**_

_**I want your disease**_

_**I want your everything**_

_**As long as it's free**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love love love**_

_**I want your love**_

`` Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun. ``

That phrase ran through my mind when the man approached me with the details for another bio weapon...it was entitled Uroboros.

At the time..I had been struggling with Tricell. Gionne was a famous name, yes, and it did give me my current position..but it wasn't as big a Travis.

I needed something..something great like this to show them who I was...to let them know that Gionne was just as important as Travis...and Albert Wesker gave me that advantage.

As soon as I showed the plans to the superiors they were amazed..we began the reasearch.

Thanks to Umbrella for being bankrupt...Tricell was now the leading pharmacutical company..and soon..I would be in control.

_**I want your drama**_

_**The touch of your hand**_

_**I want your leather studded kiss in the sand**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love love love**_

_**I want your love**_

`` CEO of the Tricell Africa divison. `` The words spilled from his lips.

His arms wrapped around my body.

The only light from the moon beaming in through the window.

`` It will be yours, Excella...`` His lips so close to my own, his breath hot on my neck making the tiny hairs stand on end.

`` Really? ``

`` Of course. You gave them more than they could ever bargain for...everything will be yours. ``

Sure enough...

He was right.

Tricell appointed me whatever position I liked...so I chose what he asked.

And my first duty in charge?

The ressurection of the Africa Umbrella Training facility.

We continue to conduct our research of the Uroboros virus.

Tested it.

His poisonous kisses lured me.

Venom.

I failed to realize the trap ahead of time.

_**You know that I want you**_

_**And you know that I need you**_

_**I want it bad**_

_**A bad romance**_

`` Excella Gionne. This is Ricardo Irving. He will be selling Bioweapons in order to bring us the money to continue the reasearch. ``

I shook his hand.

He smelled like a dirty fish. I quickly whiped my hand on the closest towel.

Our research continue to progress with outstand results..the better the results..the more affection Albert showed me.

He was intoxicating..and I was in it for him.

I helped him everyday by giving him the shots he needed to survive.

If I was ever late for any reason, he could die, and I never wanted that.

I was sucked into the void.

And it was never suffocating..

_**I want your love and**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**All your lover's revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

He had showed me the Jill Valentine project.

And that's when I felt this longing, deep, hatred of the female.

He had been keeping her under watchfull eye..always talking about her.

It drove me insane.

He woke her up..began to control her.

I had to sit back and bite my tongue.

The jealousy began to eat me alive...everytime I was alone with him I tried to make it about us.

About the relationship that I craved from him..but he didn't seem to want it back..he made advances occasionally..but most talk was about Uroboros or Jill...my jealousy turned to pure rage.

He showed me the P30 device that he was going to attempt to attach to Jill's chest...to completly succumb her mind to the syrum that would keep her under his control.

One night..when he wasn't around...I found it in it's locked case.

Using my keycard I broke in..

And I tampered with it so that the full effects of the syrum would not be administered..so that Jill could have a slim chance of breaking out of his control..and run away..so I could be with Albert forever...

_**I want your horror**_

_**I want your design**_

'_**Cuz you're a criminal**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love love love**_

_**I want your love**_

He never noticed when he attached it to her..and she began to be full corrupt.

Damn I was good.

I began to try and fill my nights with his passion...it worked.

Sometimes.

His heated flesh meshed to my heated flesh like a piece to a puzzle.

His kisses still bled venom..like the bite of a Snake.

Hard. Hot but cold...and very poisonous.

It would send you into a shock before it shut down your brain.

Every inch of him enthralled me...and soon I would be queen to his new world.

Sitting next to him on our throwns...allowing all of humanity to bow to us..

No one could ever laugh..or snied.

Soon...our dreams would become reality...

_**want your psycho**_

_**Your vertigo shtick**_

_**Want you in my rear window**_

_**Baby you're sick**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love love love**_

_**I want your love**_

The days went by...the money raking in for the project.

Albert still was so obsessed with Jill Valentine..but I had a feeling it would be over soon...Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar from the BSAA was sent to stop Ricardo from the weapons deal.

Of course it would pose a bit of a problem for us, but there was still hope that it would be good enough to capture Jill back.

Let her escape so that Albert could finally be mine.

I held my breath.

Redfield and his partner seemed to know alot...unravelling our already too deep plot.

I have to admit, it was intrigueing. Watching them struggle with each of the beasts we sent on them...all of the pathtic towns folk that had been so corrupted by the virus...I could smell our plans coming to fruition soon. And Jill will be gone as well.

I would make a fine queen.

_**I want your love and**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**All your lover's revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**I want your love**_

_**And I want your revenge**_

_**I want your love**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

More encounters with the goody two-shoes.

It almost made me sick.

The nights of passion seemed to be dwindling in numbers...something would always come up or he just wouldn't show and explain he was busy with the project..

But I wasn't worried. It was almost time..and then..my own secret plan had come to fruition..

Jil was finally able to escape.

And soon? Albert would be mine.

It felt like a giant burden had been released off of my chest.

...But just as I was finally freed....just like a caged bird..I was stuck again..this time..it was worse than I thought.

I had come up behind him in the control panel booth, he was waiting.

`` I have been expecting you, Excella. ``

`` Really? `` I came up behind him. It wasn't time for his shot..but it was like he was psychic.

`` Yes, so, it was you who tampered with the device? ``

`` What? ``

`` You heard me. `` He stood, his sunglasses falling down just an inch on his face...his eyes...burning like the sun.

`` I ...it was only to get rid of her. We don't need her Albert. All you need is me...`` I reached for his arm but he whipped it away.

As if denying a child a toy.

`` You had fulfilled your duty, Excella. It's time for you to finish your existance. ``

What? What was going on? My mind began racing as he pulled a needle from behind him...and then it clicked.

He was going to inject me with the virus.

All of my work had been in vain.

I was never going to be a queen.

He used me.

The needle pushed into my arm, roughly, it stung.

I could feel the now pulsing black virus being rushed through my vains... `` Albert I...``

He pushed me out of the door and into the open area. Bodies were placed in a giant pile..it looked like a mountain of death.

I began to choke but continued to walk.

Chris and Sheva appeared from around the corner...I begged...

I didn't understand..

Heat. It felt like my body was on fire.

The virus grew...it began to tear apart my body which was now it's vessel..it was the most excrutiating pain I ever felt..the seconds felt like minutes....

My mind began to run blank.

Was this it ? was I finally going to die?

No. I couldn't....I tried to control it but I had no idea how...time was ticking...I began to scream as it over took me...and then...there was nothing but black.

_**Want your bad romance.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The end.

Please leave reviews!

3


End file.
